This invention relates to a transfer press or like apparatus having a pair of transfer bars extending in parallel spaced relation to each other for transporting work through one or more processing stations. More specifically the invention is directed to a device in such apparatus for splitting each transfer bar into a required number of segments as for the change of press dies.
As is well known, the transfer press is a streamlined machine having a series of press stations for continuously processing flat work into a variety of panel products such as those used for roofing, flooring, and doors. The pair of transfer bars in question are usually reciprocated longitudinally and further moved up and down and toward and away from each other for transporting work through the successive press stations as well as into and out of the machine. These transfer bars have given rise to a problem in changing the press dies.
On either side of the pair of transfer bars there are permanently installed two or more columns or uprights extending between the bed and crown of the machine. Being longer than the distance between the columns on either side, the transfer bars cannot possibly be moved sideways out of the press together with the dies on a movable bolster. It has therefore been suggested to split each transfer bar into, for instance, three segments if there are two uprights on each side. For die change the two terminal segments of each bar are longitudinally moved away from the central one, and then the pair of central segments are withdrawn from the press together with the dies on the bolster.
A variety of devices have also been suggested and used for longitudinally separating the transfer bar segments from one another. Most of such conventional devices are unsatisfactory, however, because of the complexity and expensiveness of construction, unreliability of operation, and/or lack of adaptability to transfer bars having different numbers of segments.